1. Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns a nacelle of a wind turbine comprising aviation obstruction lights. The disclosure further concerns a wind turbine and it concerns aviation obstruction lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical wind power installation has a pylon which is secured on the ground or in the sea on which a rotatably mounted nacelle or pod is arranged. The pod carries a rotor having at least one rotor blade and usually three rotor blades to convert wind energy into electrical energy, together with a generator. Conventional wind power installations nowadays have a rotor with a substantially horizontal rotor axis. The pod which accommodates the generator and further elements for the operation of a wind power installation is mounted on the pylon rotatably about a vertical axis to turn the rotor with its rotor axis into the wind (adjustment of the azimuth angle). Modern wind power installations have great pylon heights which in some cases extend far above 100 m. Depending on the respective height and regional or territorial regulations such wind power installations must be identified in clearly visible fashion for air traffic, with a so-called aviation obstruction lighting arrangement. Such an aviation obstruction lighting arrangement usually has at least one light device which is visible through an angle of 360° measured on a horizontal plane and thus lights up over an angle of 360°. In other words, at least one panoramic light is to be provided.
Such an aviation obstruction lighting arrangement can be arranged on the pod. That involves the problem that, depending on the viewing direction, that is to say depending on the respective position of the viewer, such as for example the pilot of an aircraft, and depending on the respective azimuth position of the pod and depending on the respective instantaneous position of the rotor, a rotor blade conceals the aviation obstruction lighting arrangement. At that moment an individual aviation obstruction lighting arrangement is not discernible to the described viewer. That is problematical then because it must always be possible to see one light from any direction.
To combat that problem it is known to use two panoramic lights, instead of one panoramic light. Those panoramic lights which together substantially form the aviation obstruction lighting arrangement, are arranged on a transverse carrier frame structure which is basically arranged horizontally and transversely with respect to the horizontal rotor axis on the pod. The two panoramic lights are arranged at such a spacing from each other that a rotor blade can only cover one of the panoramic lights at a time. For example, FIG. 7 shows an aviation obstruction lighting arrangement 100 in accordance with the state of the art. Fixed on the pod 101 of which a portion is shown is a carrier frame structure 130 carrying a left-hand and a right-hand panoramic light device 102 and 103 which together substantially form the aviation obstruction lighting arrangement 100 in accordance with the state of the art.
Such a construction however is complicated and expensive, especially as additional weight has to be arranged on the pod due to the carrier frame structure and such carrier frame structures can also be susceptible to the wind, if they are not sufficiently stably produced and fixed in position. Added to that is the fact that the two panoramic lights together light up a region of 360° in doubled relationship, and taken together therefore light up a region of 720°. Accordingly energy must also be provided for lighting up 720°. In particular the emergency power unit for the aviation obstruction lighting arrangement must have a corresponding capacity and must thus be of a corresponding structural size and weight.